


Gal Pals

by andersens



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersens/pseuds/andersens
Summary: “Well, here’s the thing,” Nate says. “I’m a virgin. And I’m not, like, ashamed of that or whatever. But I am tired of waiting. I want to know what sex is like and experience it, but here’s the problem: I know there are tons of random girls who would be willing to hook up with me-”“Wow,” Tyson says, cutting her off. “Someone thinks highly of themselves.”Nate rolls her eyes, and continues, “But I don’t want to hook up with a random girl. I want to hook up with someone I trust. So that’s why I’m here, I guess. Like, I mean, I was wondering if you would have sex with me. More than once preferably. Kind of like a friends with benefits deal I guess.”





	Gal Pals

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [dalmatienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalmatienne/pseuds/dalmatienne) in the [boysarehot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/boysarehot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> “Harold, they’re lesbians.”
> 
> Women in the NHL. They are In Love. Hairbraiding and sleepovers might be involved.
> 
> That’s it, that’s the prompt. Whatever players you want, whatever couple (throuple? grouping? assortment?) you want. Please let me live vicariously through this prompt.
> 
> \---
> 
> A whole lot of people helped make this happen so thanks to Ali and Lotts for cheerleading me along the way. And to Ellie and Ria for checking for typos/grammar errors. And to everyone in the sprint discord I'm in for the motivation to actually write. 
> 
> Ali also came up with the title so thanks for that as well. 
> 
> Sorry to dalmatienne for going somewhere you were probably not expecting at all with this prompt but there is hairbraiding!! and lots of sleepovers!! and girls in the nhl!! hahah
> 
> warnings - alcohol (nothing excessive though). mild "locker room talk" in the opening scene that's kind of gross towards women and also one line is pretty lesbophobic.

Nate’s pulling her gear off in the dressing room after training camp when she hears Greersy say, “You know that hot chick I was wheeling the other night?” 

Nate rolls her eyes, paying him no attention but Z says, “Yeah, what about her?” 

“Gave me the best blowjob I’ve ever had in the bathroom of that bar.” 

Z laughs and says, “But how many blowjobs had you even had before then?”

“Man fuck off,” Greersy says, shoving at him. “I get laid all the time.” 

“Sure sure,” Z says, and Nate sneaks a peek at them. Z has the world’s biggest shit eating grin on his face and then he says, “But yeah, I had sex with a really hot girl the other night too.” 

“Was it your wife?” Greersy asks. “It was your wife, wasn’t it? That’s so boring.” 

“Whatever,” Z says. “Just jealous. I get it.” 

Ian Cole is sitting next to Nate, and as Nate works on undoing her skates, he nudges at her side and says, “I’d apologize for them, but I assume you’ve been in locker rooms full of mostly men for long enough now that you’ve heard worse. Besides you and Tyson are both lesbians, so like, you get it right?” 

Tys snorts on the other side of Nate and it’s the first time Nate realizes she was listening too. Then she says, “I mean, yeah, but the difference is we actually think of women as people and also we actually know how to get them off. So, while odds are the girls you have had sex with complained to their friends the next day, the girls we have sex with actually want to have sex with us again.” 

Nate grimaces and forces out a laugh, one that she hopes comes across as genuine and not weird. And the guys hoot and holler around them. 

And here’s the thing, it’s the same locker room conversation Nate has heard a million and one times before, but for some reason today she can’t stop thinking about it. She’s a virgin, and it’s not something she’s ashamed of but it’s not something she really broadcasts either. And she’d always been fine with it before. She was busy with hockey and didn’t have time to find a girlfriend. It’s whatever. But it’s kind of starting to get to her. She just wants to know what it’s like, really. 

So, that’s when she comes up with the plan. 

***

Nate’s nervous when she shows up at Tys’s house later. It’s a crawling feeling that settles deep in her gut and kind of makes her feel like she’s going to throw up. But, Nate is on a mission. She’s come up with a plan and she wants to put it into action. And like, this is Tys. Even if she thinks it’s a dumb idea and doesn’t want to do it Nate doesn’t think it’ll cost them their friendship, or that Tyson will tell anyone else, or anything embarrassing like that. 

She knocks on the door and then taps her thumb against her thigh while she waits. A nervous habit. And it’s only a couple of minutes before Tyson answers but it feels like forever. 

“Hey,” Tys says. “Did I know you were coming over?” 

“No,” Nate says. “Sorry, I just...I need to talk to you about something.” 

“Yeah, for sure,” Tys says, stepping back and letting Nate in. “Are you okay? You’re being weird. Weirder than normal I mean.” She laughs as she says the last part and Nate gives a small chuckle of her own, trying to calm down a little and seem more normal. 

“I’m okay,” Nate says. “This is just kind of embarrassing I guess. What I want to talk to you about, I mean.” 

“Well then you came to the right place,” Tys says. “I am the queen of embarrassment.” 

Nate really does laugh at that as they walk into the living room together. And then Nate sits down on the couch. She fidgets around a little as Tys sits down too, and then decides she has too much nervous energy for sitting and stands up instead, pacing back and forth in front of the couch. 

“You’re kind of freaking me out a little,” Tys says, looking up at her with eyes filled with concern. 

“Sorry,” Nate says, forcing herself to stop pacing so she seems a little less weird. “So, okay, I guess I’m just gonna spit this out. So you know when the guys were joking around earlier about having sex with girls and how good it is and how we would know and everything?” 

“Yeah,” Tys says. 

“Well, here’s the thing,” Nate says. “I don’t. I’m a virgin. And I’m not, like, ashamed of that or whatever. But I am tired of waiting. I want to know what sex is like and experience it, but here’s the problem: I know there are tons of random girls who would be willing to hook up with me-” 

“Wow,” Tyson says, cutting her off. “Someone thinks highly of themselves.” 

Nate rolls her eyes, and continues, “But I don’t want to hook up with a random girl. I want to hook up with someone I trust. So that’s why I’m here, I guess. Like, I mean, I was wondering if you would have sex with me. More than once preferably. Kind of like a friends with benefits deal I guess.”

“Oh, uh, wow,” Tys says. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I mean, you’re gorgeous. So it’s not that. And you’re my best friend, obviously. So I do want you to have a good first time. But I don’t know. What if it makes things awkward between us? Can I think about it? Or do I have to answer tonight?” 

“No,” Nate says. “You can think about it for sure. And no pressure. I’m not going to get weird with you if you turn me down or whatever.” 

“Cool,” Tys says, “But also, can I ask why you didn’t ask Gabe instead?” 

“Ew,” Nate says, grimacing. 

“What? She’s hot,” Tyson says, “Way hotter than me.” 

“First of all, no. I mean, yes, she’s hot, but so are you. Second of all, she’s my captain,” Nate says, shaking her head. “It’d be weird as fuck. And to be honest I’m like a little bit afraid of how perfect she is. I don’t know.” 

“Okay, yeah, no I feel you on that,” Tyson says and then after a pause. “So, do you want to stay here tonight? Watch a dumb movie and eat some ice cream?” 

“Hell yeah,” Nate says. “Scoot over,” she adds before collapsing down next to Tyson on the couch. 

***

The next day at training camp isn’t as awkward as Nate had feared it might be. 

Tyson doesn’t treat her any differently. Nate was afraid she might avoid her, or act weird around her after she had more time to process Nate’s request. But Tyson acts the exact same as always. 

She chirps Nate for her messy hair when she first arrives, and for whiffing on a breakaway during their scrimmage. Nate thinks she’s maybe just going to act like Nate never even asked her and they’ll just forget the whole thing. Which kind of bums her out because she really does want to get laid. But she’s definitely not going to try to push Tyson into something she doesn’t want to do so if Tyson doesn’t bring it up again neither will she. Maybe she will just find a random girl in a bar. 

And she really is honestly just relieved Tyson isn’t letting this make things weird. So, Nate tries to put it out of her mind, and lets herself just sink into the familiar rhythm of a tough training camp practice. 

***

When Nate answers the door later that night she’s not really surprised to find Tyson on the other side. They live five minutes away from each other and show up at each other’s places all the time. But she is kind of caught off guard by the nervousness on Tyson’s face. Or at least she is until Tys says, “So, I thought about it, and yeah, I’m down. With, uh, what you were saying yesterday. If you still want that.” 

“I definitely still want that,” Nate says, a grin taking over her face. 

“So, can I come in then?” Tys asks. 

“Oh,” Nate laughs, flushing a little. “Yeah, duh,” she says, moving out of Tyson’s way. They walk into the living room together and then Nate says, “So like, now? Or?” 

“I mean,” Tyson says, turning to face Nate. “I was thinking so, yeah.” Her face is flushed a deep red, and it makes Nate kind of wants to kiss her skin, see if it’s warm beneath her lips. 

“So um,” Nate says, taking a step closer to Tyson, who meets her eyes for just a moment and then looks away. “What were you thinking?” 

“That maybe I could go down on you?” Tyson says. “I thought we could start with that, without you doing anything back to me. So that we can start kind of slow, and make sure that you’re ready for this and that it’s a good idea. So yeah. I thought maybe it’d be best for me to just do something to you. But we can do something else if you’re not into that.” 

She’s stuttering a little, and even though Nate’s the virgin here and the one that should be nervous, she honestly thinks it’s pretty cute that Tyson is. And Nate kind of wants to reach out and grab her hand to reassure her but she’s not sure that would help. They’re in uncharted territory here after all.

“Yeah,” Nate just says instead, smiling gently at her when Tyson meets her eyes again. “That sounds great, yeah.” 

“Okay, so, uh, bedroom then?” Tyson asks. 

“Yeah,” Nate says, “Bedroom.” And then she leads the way there, Tyson following behind her. 

“So, we can both get naked right?” Nate asks as she walks through her bedroom door. “Even though I’m not really doing anything to you today? Because I really want us to get naked.” 

Tys smiles and says, “Yeah, we can get naked.” 

Then she tugs her shirt over her head. Nate’s pretty sure her jaw actually literally drops, and when Tyson reaches around to undo her bra her jaw might actually hit the floor. 

“Wow,” she says. 

Tys flushes an even deeper red and looks back up at her, “Oh, sorry, did you want to do this part.” 

“No,” Nate says. “That’s fine. Just, um, wow.” 

Tys’s boobs aren’t huge but they’re not exactly tiny either. They look like they’d fit pretty nicely in Nate’s hands actually and she kind of really wants to try that out. 

“Can I, uh, touch?” Nate asks, looking down at Tyson’s chest meaningfully. 

“Yeah,” Tyson says. 

Nate steps forward again. And she runs her hands, curled up into loose fists, up Tyson’s stomach. She brushes her thumbs up over Tyson’s nipples when she reaches them. And when that makes Tyson take a deep, satisfied sounding breath and her eyes flutter shut, Nate goes a step forward cupping them in her palms. 

They feel nice and a little heavy and Nate kind of never wants to let go, but then Tyson says, “Your turn to get naked,” and Nate gets on board with that pretty quickly. 

Tyson steps even closer, and says, “But um, also we should probably kiss, right? Or did you not want to do that?”

“Well, I mean, I have done that before. I’m not completely inexperienced.” 

“No, I know,” Tyson says. “But everything else will probably be better if we’re more comfortable with each other. But we don’t have to.” 

“No, no, yeah, we can,” Nate says. “That sounds good.” 

“Okay,” Tyson says, taking another step closer. “Okay,” she repeats, looking like she has no intention of actually starting the kiss anytime soon. So Nate rolls her eyes, and dips her head down, kissing Tyson. She starts out soft and gentle, but when Tyson makes a noise against her lips and grips at Nate’s hips, Nate can’t help but kick things up a notch. 

She bites at Tyson’s lips, and then trails her lips down Tyson’s neck, and onto her collarbone, sucking at the skin there. 

“Fuck,” Tyson says, tugging at Nate’s shirt. Nate backs up enough for Tyson to pull it over her head, and then keeps nibbling at Tyson’s skin as Tyson gets Nate’s bra off. 

“Come here,” Tyson says, tipping Nate’s chin up with her finger and pressing another kiss to her lips. Then she trails her lips down Nate’s neck, her breath hot against Nate’s skin, and Nate feels heat pool in her belly. 

Tyson trails her lips lower and bites at the swell of Nate’s breast, not even on her nipple, but Nate still pulls in a shaky breath at how amazing it feels. 

“God, Tys,” she says. “That’s so good. I’m so glad we’re doing this.” 

And then Tys licks over her nipple and sucks that into her mouth instead and Nate grinds her hips, desperately searching for any kind of friction, but coming up empty. “Please touch me,” she says, shivering a little at how wrecked her voice sounds already. 

“Be patient,” Tyson says. “I want to make this good for you.” 

And Nate shivers again at those words. She knows Tyson’s just saying that because she’s her friend and wants her to have a good experience, but it’s still really sexy to hear. And maybe it shouldn’t be, because sex should always be good. It should just be expected that people do everything they can to make it a good experience for you. But Nate knows it doesn’t always work like that so she appreciates Tys’s dedication to this. 

Tys leads them over to the bed and Nate lays down. Tyson clambers up on top of her and presses a kiss in between Nate’s boobs, and then presses soft, exploratory kisses all over her stomach. It tickles a little, but mostly just makes anticipation build, deep in her stomach, as Tys moves closer and closer to what Nate knows is her final destination. 

After awhile, Tys sits up, and reaches for the button on Nate’s pants and Nate feels a wave of embarrassment rise up. 

“Hold on,” she says. “This is so dumb, because you’ve seen me naked a million and one times, but I’m kind of nervous.” 

“That’s not dumb,” Tys says. “It’s different like this. I get it. And I’m not going to judge the way you look or anything, but I get being nervous and we can take as long as you want. You don’t even have to take your pants off actually. I can just get you off with my fingers with them still on. Or with your underwear still on. Whatever you want.” 

Nate drags her bottom lip into her mouth, biting at it nervously while she thinks for a moment. And then eventually she says, “No, I want what you offered first. If you’re still up for it. Just maybe….give me a minute? And maybe take the rest of your clothes off first.” 

“Yeah, of course,” Tyson says. “Hold on a second,” she adds, and then she climbs off of Nate and rolls off the bed, standing up beside it. She undoes her own jeans, and tugs them down, along with her underwear. 

“Wow,” Nate says, when she stands back up. “I mean, sorry, but like, wow. You’re so beautiful.” 

“God, you’re such a sap,” Tys says, her cheeks flaming red as she rolls her eyes. “But, also, thank you.” 

She climbs back on top of Nate and just kind of sits there while Nate watches her. Nate breathes in and lets it out a couple of times, and like, she knows this is stupid. Tyson is her best friend she’s not going to judge her and she’s seen her naked anyway. But she feels so much more vulnerable like this. The thought that Tyson is going to be up close and personal with her vagina, is just….It’s a lot honestly. 

But finally after a few moments of Tyson just patiently waiting, Nate says, “Okay, yeah, I’m ready.” And Tyson grins and reaches for the button on her jeans again. And this time, Nate lets her undo them and pull them down. She pulls off her underwear at the same time which Nate is extremely thankful for, because if she had to work up the nerve for that too she really might chicken out. 

Tys throws her jeans, letting them land on the floor behind her, and then she runs her hands up Nate’s legs. And now that she’s fully naked and nothing catastrophic has happened Nate can feel her nerves dissipating. Tyson doesn’t seem to think anything is weird, and she still seems into this so Nate is pretty sure she doesn’t have anything to be embarrassed about. And she can feel her nervousness building into excitement instead as Tys lays down between her legs. 

After she’s settled Tys presses a series of kisses to each of Nate’s thighs that make Nate squirm with anticipation. “God,” Nate says, after that goes on for what is, in her opinion, entirely too long. “You’re killing me.” 

Tys smiles up at her from between her legs and Nate nearly dies at that image. “Okay, okay,” she says. “Can I touch you with my fingers first? It’ll make it better when I start using my mouth instead.” 

“Yeah, do whatever. I’ll tell you if I don’t like something, or if I want you to stop.” 

“Okay,” Tys says, nodding. And then she moves her hand, letting her fingers dip in between Nate’s slit and running the tips of them lightly over Nate’s clit. 

“Oh, oh god,” Nate says. “That’s amazing. Fuck.” 

Tys smiles up at her, and moves her fingers in light circles for a bit. And then she grins and says, “Think you’re ready for my mouth?” 

“Fuck,” Nate says. “Yeah.” 

And then Tys moves her head, and Nate feels her tongue lap out over her. She’s licking slow and gentle, and Nate appreciates that right now but she knows eventually she’ll need more to actually get off. But it feels incredible so far. And it’s so intimate. It’s a little strange to think about where Tyson’s tongue is, but it also makes her feel good to think about it. A pleasure burning low in her stomach. 

“You gotta make some noises,” Tys says, pulling back. “So I know what you like. Or like, you can put your hands in my hair and tug or whatever.” 

“Yeah, yeah, okay, sorry I’m just very overwhelmed.” 

“Is it too much? Do you want me to stop?” 

“No,” Nate says, too loud and too fast, and she’d feel embarrassed but it makes Tys grin so she decides it’s okay. “Overwhelmed in a good way.”

“Okay, good,” Tys says, grinning up at her. 

Nate does reach down and let her hands tangle in Tys’s hair though, because that absolutely sounds like a good idea. And when Tys starts to lick her again, she pushes gently, just to kind of nudge Tys into the places that feel best for her. And it’s amazing. Tyson is so receptive and focused and keeps doing exactly what Nate wants her too. 

She’s not really sure if she can come like this or not. Just because it’s so new and she’s still getting used to it and definitely still learning what she likes and what she doesn’t. But she knows it feels good and she’s enjoying herself so she’s willing to let Tyson keep going for as long as she wants to. 

She’s breathing heavy, her fingers tight in Tys’s hair when Tys says, “Can I, um, use my fingers again? Like put them in you?” 

“Oh my god,” Nate says. “Please do.” 

Tys huffs out a laugh through her nose and kind of squirms a little, and then Nate feels a finger sink inside her. Tys just does that for a while, just kind of pumps it in and out and curls it slightly inside of Nate. And it feels absolutely incredible. 

And then that feeling is tripled when Tys gets her mouth back on her. She licks at her clit again and Nate is starting to feel like she might be getting close. And then Tys does this thing where she kind of sucks, creating suction around Nate’s clit while she licks over it. And that _that_ gets Nate really close.

Tys keeps up the motion of her tongue and of her fingers, and Nate feels herself inching closer and closer to release. “Keep doing that, please,” Nate says. “I’m so close.” 

Tys obeys, and it’s only a few moments later before Nate curls in on herself coming harder than she ever has. Tys licks her through her orgasm, but it becomes too much before too long and Nate shoves her head away. 

Tys grins up at her after she does, and presses a soft kiss to her stomach before moving so that her face is hovering over Nate’s. 

“That was good, right?” Tys asks. “Like you enjoyed yourself?” 

And that’s such a ridiculous question that Nate just tugs her down into a kiss as her answer. She can taste herself on Tyson’s lips as they kiss and it’s a little weird but mostly it’s just unbelievably sexy. 

“Stay the night?” Nate asks, when Tys pulls away. “You usually would when you’re here this late and I don’t think that should change just because we hooked up.” 

“Make me breakfast in the morning?” Tys asks. 

Nate rolls her eyes, but says, “I guess. Or I’ll order us something at least.” 

And then Tys nods and Nate feels a grin spread across her own face. “Then yeah,” Tyson says. “I’ll stay.” 

***

Tys is still fast asleep when Nate wakes up the next morning. She’s curled up next to Nate looking a little grumpy like she’s annoyed about something that’s happening in her dream. And Nate can’t help but grin a little at that as she carefully rolls off the bed and stands up. 

She heads downstairs, ordering some breakfast food on her phone as she goes. Then settles in at the TV to watch some film until either Tys wakes up on her own or Nate has to go wake her up so they aren’t late for training camp. 

Not too much time passes after that, before Tys appears at the bottom of the stairs. She’s wrapped up in Nate’s comforter, looking rumpled and like she’s still half asleep, and Nate grins over at her. “Hey,” she says. “Food is on the way. I ordered some muffins and fruit salad and stuff. It should be here soon.” 

“Cool,” Tys says. “Thanks.” And then she comes over, settling on the couch beside Nate. 

“Why are you watching stuff of yourself from last season?” 

“I’m just trying to figure out if there’s something else I should have worked on.” Nate says. 

“Okay,” Tyson says, “I feel like that means you’ve obsessed over this enough. Let’s watch something else.” 

“Fine,” Nate says, and she hands over her remote. The doorbell rings then. So she gets up to go pay the delivery guy, and when she comes back, Tyson has turned on _Friends_. 

“Speaking of things we’ve watched obsessively,” Nate says. 

“There is no such thing as watching _Friends_ too many times so don’t even start,” Tyson says. “Besides you know you love it anyway. So shut up and tell me what you got me.” 

Nate laughs and hands over a bottle of water, a muffin and a thing of fruit salad. 

“Thanks,” Tyson says. 

They settle next to each other on the couch and start on their breakfasts. They eat in relative silence, only breaking it to laugh occasionally. And by the time they’re finishing up the second episode they’re done eating. 

“We have to get ready to go,” Nate says. 

“Yeah,” Tyson agrees. “Can I borrow some clothes so we don’t have to run by my place first?” 

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Nate says, and she gets up to get her something. 

***

Training camp is winding down at this point. They only have one more preseason game before the regular season starts. So, Coach doesn’t push them quite as hard as he did at the beginning of camp when he was trying to whip them all back into game shape. 

Practice is still pretty brutal though. And Nate is exhausted and sore by the end of it. She takes a nice long hot shower to soothe her muscles and then she gets dressed while she waits for Tyson. 

Tyson comes out of the showers and plops down next to her after only a few more minutes and Nate starts digging around in her stall until she finds what she was looking for.

“Here I brought you a granola bar,” she says, handing it over.

“Oh, uh, thanks,” Tyson says. 

“No problem, I just know you’re always hungry after a skate,” Nate says, shrugging. 

“You’re so soft,” Tyson says, putting Nate in a headlock and messing up her hair. “It’s adorable.” 

Nate blushes and manages to pull herself away. She sticks her tongue out at Tyson, and Gabe snorts from across the room. “Can you guys act your age for even two seconds?” she asks. 

“Nope,” Tyson and Nate say, completely simultaneously and then they turn to smile proudly at each other. 

They finish getting dressed and then head out to Nate’s car together. They pile in, and Nate turns on the car. She tries to talk about the power play as she does, but Tyson shuts her down. “I am too tired to function properly right now. And we just got done with a very long practice. I literally can not handle any more hockey right now.” 

“Fine,” Nate says, turning up some music as she pulls out of the parking garage, and heads down the road. 

They drive the rest of the way back to Nate’s house in relative silence. They sing along to some of the music but other than that they don’t really talk. Which is fine with Nate. She enjoys Tyson’s company even when they’re not really doing much. And she knows Tyson kind of needs to decompress after practice most of the time. Especially since her dad always wants her to call him and talk about it when she does get home. 

They pull into Nate’s driveway before too long and get out of the car. 

“You want to come in?” Nate asks. “Maybe play some Fortnite or something?” 

“Nah, I’m going to head on home I guess,” Tyson says. “But I’ll see you in the morning, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Nate says, watching as Tyson climbs into her own car and then heading for her front door.

***

The rest of training camp passes in a whirl and then the first game of the season goes great. They win and Tyson gets a sick goal in the third period. So when they’re getting dressed Nate nudges her. “You’re coming home with me, right?” Nate asks. 

“What?” Tyson asks, looking up at her in confusion. “We drove here together so we have to drive back together.”

“Yeah, but I mean, I thought you could spend the night,” Nate says, and she hopes the quiet way she says it gets across her real meaning. And from the way Tyson’s eyes go wide, she thinks it does. 

“Yeah,” Tyson says, “Um, I mean, yeah, sounds great.” 

And Nate smiles at her as Tyson’s cheeks flush and she finishes getting dressed. 

*** 

Nate pushes off Tyson’s suit jacket as soon as they make it into her room. “Please,” she says. “That goal was so hot. Let me reward you.” 

“Fuck,” Tyson says, shoving off Nate’s jacket too. “I mean, yeah, yes, go ahead.”

Nate grins, pressing kisses against Tyson’s neck. Then she gets started on undoing the buttons on Tyson’s shirt, pressing kisses against each new inch of skin that’s revealed. And once she gets it undone she pushes the shirt off Tyson’s shoulders and then reaches for the clasp of her bra. She gets it undone after only minimal struggle and lets it fall off of Tyson’s arms and onto the floor. Then she presses a kiss to the swell of each of Tyson’s breasts, before getting started on her own shirt. 

“Bed,” Tyson says, dragging Nate that way. 

Nate laughs, and follows along easily climbing onto the bed behind Tyson while she gets her shirt undone and lets it fall to the floor. She goes ahead and gets her bra off too as Tyson lays down and then she climbs on top of her, straddling her waist. 

They kiss, hot and fast and hungry, and then Nate sits up again. She gets Tyson’s pants undone and tugs them off, along with her underwear. Then gets rid of the rest of her own clothes too. Then she moves so that instead of straddling Tyson their legs are slotted together, and bends down to kiss her again. 

Tyson moans against her mouth, grinding up against Nate, and Nate groans too. Then she presses a series of sloppy kisses against Tyson’s jawline, and down onto her neck. 

Tyson grinds up against her leg, her fingers pressing hard into the skin of Nate’s waist, and soft little groans tumbling out of her mouth. Nate bites at her neck, sucking Tyson’s skin into her mouth, and grinding down against Tyson’s leg when it makes Tyson let out a loud moan. 

Nate pulls off of Tyson’s neck, and then presses another kiss to her lips, before trailing her lips back down over toward Tyson’s ear.

“Can I go down on you?” Nate asks. Her words are quiet, spoken directly into Tyson’s ear and probably come out too fast.

“What?” Tys asks, her fingers pressing harder into Nate’s hips, as Nate presses a kiss against her neck. 

Nate takes a deep breath and says, “Can I go down on you?” Slower this time, but still quiet. 

“You don’t have to,” Tyson says. 

“I want to,” Nate says. “I mean, that’s what this is about, right? Me experiencing all of this?” 

“Yeah, but you don’t have to force yourself to do something you aren’t ready for or that you don’t want to do.” 

“I want to,” Nate says. “I really want to. I mean, if you want me to. I’m just nervous.” 

“Okay, well, I mean, I’d love for you to. So yeah, if you really want to then go to town. If you change your mind though, don’t feel like you have to keep going. You can switch to fingers or I can finish myself off or whatever. No big deal. Honestly since you haven’t done this before you might not be able to get me all the way there with just your mouth anyway.” 

“Okay,” Nate says, pressing a quick kiss to Tyson’s lips and then smiling at her. “Got any tips for me?” 

“Not really. Just keep things simple. I like a lot of focus on my clit eventually, but it’s probably best to start off kind of slow and gentle. Pay attention to my reactions. That’ll let you know what I like and what feels good.” 

Nate nods and then presses hot open mouthed kisses down Tyson’s body. She settles herself between Tyson’s legs. Then, she presses a slow kiss to first one of Tyson’s thighs and then the other. 

“You can chicken out if you want,” Tyson says. “No shame.” 

“I’m not chickening out,” Nate says, grinning up at her. “I’m just taking my time.” 

Nate takes a moment to just breathe and then she moves so she’s hovering over Tyson’s core. She puts her hands on Tyson’s hips and then she dips her head forward slipping her tongue out over Tyson. 

Tyson’s already wet from everything they had done before and the taste of it isn’t what Nate was expecting. It’s not bad though. Not great either, but just kind of human. 

Nate remembers what Tyson had said about starting slow and she keeps her tongue flat and loose. She moves it slowly around, just kind of experimenting and seeing what Tyson reacts to. 

Her hair keeps getting in her way, though. It’s falling on both sides of her face, making her hot and sweaty and it’s getting into her mouth. She pushes herself up, sitting on her knees, and Tyson looks at her, worried. 

Nate grins at her and says, “Just need to get my hair out of the way.” 

“Oh,” Tyson says, relief breaking over her face. “Yeah, probably a good idea.” 

“I think I have a ponytail holder in my bedside table here. So hold on just one second,” Nate says. And then she leans over Tyson, pulling the drawer open. She digs around inside until her fingers land on a small elastic circle. She pulls it out and quickly puts her hair up with it. “Okay,” she says then. ”Much better.”

Then she settles herself back between Tyson’s legs, and gets back to it. 

She keeps her tongue flat and loose, still just leisurely exploring. And Tyson seems to be enjoying that well enough. She’s making soft but happy sounding noises and her hands are resting on Nate’s face. Her thumbs brushing softly over Nate’s cheeks. 

Tyson moans softly and shifts her hips up. “Yeah,” she says. “That’s so good. You’re doing so well.” 

The praise makes something in Nate’s gut warm and she points her tongue a little, trying to focus in on Tyson’s clit. Tyson makes another satisfied sounding sound and her hands move like she’s trying to pull Nate closer. So, Nate assumes that was good and keeps it up for a while. 

Tyson’s making these nice low groaning noises that make heat pool in Nate’s belly. 

Nate pulls away just a bit and says, “Can I finger you?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Tyson says, “Please.” 

So, Nate shifts around a little until she can sink a finger inside Tyson. Then she stays pulled away just a bit for a little longer, so that she can watch as her finger sinks in and out of Tyson. 

“Fuck,” Tyson says. “That’s so good.” 

Nate grins, and then remembering how good it felt when Tyson fingered her while eating her out Nate dips her head and gets back to it. 

Tyson’s hips buck up as Nate licks over her, and she lets out the sexiest groan Nate has ever heard. Nate presses the palm of her free hand to Tyson’s waist rubbing her thumb over Tyson’s skin in what she hopes is a soothing manner. 

Tyson’s breathing is getting heavy and Nate really wants to get her the rest of the way there, but her mouth is honestly getting tired. 

She keeps going for as long as she can but then pulls off, moving so that she’s hovering over Tyson’s face. “My jaw hurts,” she admits sheepishly.

Tyson laughs, pressing a kiss to it and says, “That’s okay. I’ll finish myself off.” 

“I mean, I could use my fingers. But I wouldn’t mind a show if you want to give me one.” 

Tyson flushes a deep red at Nate’s words, and Nate grins and says, “You want to, don’t you?” 

“I mean, well, I, um,” Tyson stutters out, and then she seems to give up on speaking and just nods. 

Nate sits up, straddling Tyson’s legs, and Tyson trails her fingers down her body. Nate watches eagerly as Tyson presses a couple of her fingers over her clit and starts rubbing in a quick up and down motion. Her breathing stutters, her hips arching up and she says, “You honestly got me most of the way there so it shouldn’t take very long.” 

Nate feels arousal squirm in her stomach at those words and she lets her eyes trail over Tyson’s body. Tys is rocking her hips gently, moaning softly, a flush stretching down her neck and onto her chest. 

“You look so fucking good like this,” Nate praises, her eyes dropping back to Tyson’s fingers. “Can I, um, finger you?” she asks. 

“Oh fuck,” Tyson moans, her fingers speeding up. “Please.” 

Nate moves forward a little and presses a finger gently into Tyson. Tyson groans and rocks her hips up. Her fingers are a blur as they move over her clit. Nate runs her free hand gently up Tyson’s thigh as she keeps her finger pressing in and out of Tyson. 

Tyson’s breathing goes fast and heavy and then she stills, coming with a moan of Nate’s name. Nate pulls her finger out slowly and then she leans over Tyson, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. 

“Here, let me get you off,” Tyson says, getting her hand in between their bodies, and rubbing quick circles over Nate’s clit. 

Nate moans, and grinds down against Tyson’s finger as they keep kissing. She’s super close already and knows it won’t take much longer. Tyson’s fingers feel so good against her. 

Then after just a few moments Tyson trails her lips down to Nate’s neck instead, and Nate comes with Tyson’s breath hot on her skin. 

She collapses down next to her and says, “I feel like we should go shower but I really don’t want to move.” 

“Meh,” Tyson says. “We can shower in the morning.” 

“Okay, yeah,” Nate says, “That sounds like a good plan to me.” 

She turns over on her side, facing away from Tyson, and then reaches behind her, grabbing at Tyson’s hand and tugging. “Come over here and cuddle me,” she says. 

Tyson laughs softly and curls up behind Nate, nuzzling her head against the back of Nate’s neck and resting her arm over Nate’s waist. 

***

When Nate wakes up the next morning, she’s laying on her back. Tyson is still curled into her side though. Her head tilted over so that her hair is right under Nate’s nose, and she can smell the fruity fragrance from her shampoo. 

She kisses the top of Tyson’s head without even thinking about it, and then Tyson shifts, stretching a little and tilting her head up to look at Nate as her eyes blink open. 

“Morning,” Tyson mumbles. 

And she looks so cute that Nate can’t help but press a kiss to her forehead. 

“What was that for?” Tyson asks. 

“I don’t know,” Nate says. “Just felt like it.” 

Tyson grins a little and says, “So, what’s for breakfast?” 

Nate laughs, and says, “I’ll go shower and then I’ll cook something while you shower.”

“Mm, sounds perfect,” Tyson says. “I’m going to go back to sleep in the meantime.” 

“Of course you are,” Nate says, slipping out from under her and rolling off the bed. 

When she turns back to look at Tys she’s sticking her tongue out at her, already half way back to sleep. Nate grins at her even though Tyson’s eyes are closed and heads for the shower. 

She hurries through her shower and then heads downstairs to her kitchen without bothering to wake Tyson back up. She figures the smell of breakfast will take care of that for her soon enough and if not they have the day off so it doesn’t really matter anyway. They don’t have anywhere to be. 

She takes out some yogurt first, and some fruit and granola and works on making a couple of parfaits. And when she’s done with them she’s honestly pretty proud of them. They look amazing and Tyson better appreciate hers.

She puts them in the refrigerator so they’ll stay cold, and then she starts in on making some eggs. She cracks six of them into a bowl and mixes them up. She pulls out a skillet adds a bit of butter and pours the eggs in, scrambling them as they heat up. 

She can hear Tyson moving around upstairs and then the shower running while she continues cooking. 

She takes out some bread and puts a few slices in the toaster. Then checks on the eggs, scrambling them some more and making sure they aren’t sticking to the skillet. It only takes a few more minutes until they’re done, and Nate turns the eye off and moves them to a different one until she can get some plates out. 

She turns back to the toaster as the bread pops up. Then pulls some plates out of the cabinet and a knife out of the drawer.

Tyson comes into the room as Nate is finishing buttering the toast and Nate’s focused on what she’s doing so she doesn’t look up until Tyson speaks. “Hey, I had to borrow something to wear. Hope that’s okay.” 

“You know it is,” Nate says, and then she actually looks over, and wow. Tyson is wearing one of Nate’s old shirts and what looks like nothing else. Nate assumes she has on underwear but she’s honestly not even sure about that. She’s a little speechless and Tyson is smirking at her as Nate struggles to think of something to say. 

“Um,” Nate says. “Wow.” 

Tyson laughs and takes a step forward and Nate is overwhelmed with the urge to kiss her. So she decides she will. She reaches over and grabs at the collar of the shirt Tyson is wearing, and tugs her close. Tyson’s eyes go wide, but her eyes drop to Nate’s lips so Nate is pretty sure she’s on board. She loosens her grasp on Tyson’s shirt, though, and moves in slow so that Tyson can pull away if she wants. But she doesn’t. So Nate presses their lips together, soft and slow and perfect. Her hands dropping to Tyson’s waist as she pulls her closer. 

They continue like that for a few moments until Nate pulls away and says, “I think the eggs are going to get cold.” 

“Right,” Tyson says, looking a little dazed and licking her lips. 

The motion makes Nate want to kiss her again. So she does. Quick this time because she really doesn’t want the eggs to get cold. And when she pulls back she says, “Want to eat in the living room and watch some episodes of _Friends_?” 

“Sounds good,” Tyson says. 

They gather everything up and move into the living room. Where they collapse onto the couch and Nate turns on the TV as they start to eat. 

And they basically spend the whole day like that. They switch over to playing video games instead of watching TV eventually but that’s really all that changes. That and going into the kitchen for some lunch after a while. 

Then when dinner time rolls around Nate says, “Do you want to go out somewhere for food?” Tyson nods and they decide on one of their favorite Italian places and head out. 

***

The hostess recognizes them when they get there, and takes them to their preferred table in the back of the restaurant. 

“I’ll be right back,” Tyson says, pushing herself up, after the hostess leaves. “Just gotta go piss.” 

Nate nods and then scrolls aimlessly through instagram while she waits for Tyson to come back. She likes some pictures of pretty girls, and leaves some chirpy comments on stuff some ex teammates have posted. And then right before Tyson slides back into the seat across from her she sees a cute picture from the Avs official account. It’s a picture of Nate and Tyson at the rink the other day, laughing and leaning against each other on the bench. They’ve captioned it, “These two never stop laughing. #galpals” and Nate grins and holds her phone out to Tyson. 

“Cute,” Tyson says. “That hashtag is especially ironic now that we’re fucking though.” 

Nate laughs at that. “It is, yeah,” she says. 

The waitress comes by after that, and they order their usuals. Nate gets the spaghetti with meatballs, a classic that she loves. And Tyson gets the chicken florentine. 

“You think we’re going to have a hard practice tomorrow?” Nate asks. 

“Probably,” Tyson says. “Since we had today off.” 

Nate pulls a face, and Tyson laughs. 

They change the subject after that, avoiding hockey talk for the most part for the rest of the night. And when the check comes, Nate says, “I’ve got it,” and reaches for it. 

“I can pay for my own meal,” Tyson says. “Your contract isn’t that much bigger than mine. Mrs. Big Shot.” 

Nate rolls her eyes and says, “Here I am trying to do a nice thing for you and you’re chirping me. You’re unbelievable.” 

“In the very best way,” Tyson says. 

“Sorry, I should have said insufferable,” Nate says. 

“Whatever,” Tyson says. “You know you love me.” 

Nate rolls her eyes and leaves enough cash to cover the bill along with a hefty tip in the bill holder and then she stands up. 

“I guess I should go back to my own house,” Tyson says as they head outside. “Since I need to pack for that roadie tomorrow still.” 

“Why do you always leave that for the last minute,” Nate asks. 

“Oh please, like you’re any better,” Tyson says. “Have you packed yet?” 

“Okay, no, but I at least know what I’m planning on packing and I bet you haven’t even thought about it.” 

“Okay, true, but at the end of the day neither of us have packed and that’s what matters.” 

“Whatever,” Nate says. 

Tyson’s grinning like she’s won something even though she really hasn’t, but it’s cute so Nate lets her get away with it. 

***

The next day they drive together to the airport to start the roadie. And when they file onto the plane, Tyson sits down in a window seat and Nate follows her into the same row, taking the aisle seat beside her. 

“You wanna watch something together?” Tyson asks. 

“Yeah,” Nate answers. “Sounds good.”

Then she watches as Tyson pulls out her tablet and her headphones and she opens Netflix up. She scrolls pretty aimlessly and eventually a horror movie catches Nate’s eye. “Let’s watch that,” she says, pointing at it. “It’s been a while since I’ve watched a horror movie.” 

“Okay, yeah,” Tyson says. “Looks good.” 

She plugs her headphones in, handing one over to Nate and pressing play on the movie. They settle in more comfortably beside each other and the plane starts to taxi as the opening credits of the movie roll. 

The jump scares start early, a door slamming right after the opening credits finish, and Nate jumps and grabs Tyson’s hand even though it makes Tyson laugh at her. Nate doesn’t care though, just laces her fingers with Tyson’s and squeezes tight. So she’s a baby during scary movies. No shame in that. They’re still fun to watch. 

They stay like that for the rest of the flight, the movie not quite finished yet by the time they land. 

“We’ll finish it some other time, yeah?” Nate asks as she stands up and starts gathering her things. 

“Yeah, for sure,” Tyson answers, and Nate turns to grin at her. 

***

When they get to the hotel Tyson follows Nate up to her room and it’s such a common occurrence that Nate doesn’t even think twice about it. Until Tyson stretches out on the bed and says, “Mm this is so comfortable. I’m going to take a shower and then I’m going to bed.” 

“This is my room. You’re going to take a shower in my room?” 

“Yeah, you coming?” Tyson asks, as she stands up and pulls her shirt over her head. And Nate scrambles to follow her. 

Tyson grins at her over her shoulder and heads into the bathroom and Nate follows her in. Tyson turns the water on and works on getting it set to the right temperature and Nate works on getting undressed. By the time Tys gets the water adjusted and turns around, Nate is slipping her panties off and standing back up. Tyson’s eyes widen as she does, “Wow,” she says. “I’m never going to get used to how hot you are.” 

Nate grins and rolls her eyes, and says, “Okay you’re still wearing way too many clothes to take a shower. So, let’s take care of that.” 

Tys laughs and pulls the sports bra she was wearing over her head. She slips her shorts and underwear off next, piling all her clothes on the counter. Then she says, “Okay, you ready now?” And Nate nods. 

Tyson nods back and heads into the shower and Nate follows her in. 

Tyson’s standing under the water, and it’s honestly kind of cold not being under it too so Nate presses up against her back trying to get some water on herself too. She leans forward so her mouth is near Tyson’s ear and says, “So, what exactly is the plan here?” 

“Well,” Tyson says, “In my limited experience with it, shower sex actually isn’t as great as you might think. But I was thinking we could wash each other off and then maybe when we get out we can do more. But if you had something else in mind we can do whatever.” 

“No, that sounds great,” Nate says, shivering. “But you have to stop hogging the water.” 

Tyson laughs, and takes a step forward so Nate can move under the water stream better. “There,” Tys says. “Is that better? You big baby.” 

Nate answers by pressing a kiss to Tyson’s shoulder and reaching around her to grab the shampoo. She pours some into her hand, less than she uses on her own since Tyson’s hair is so short and then lathers up Tyson’s hair. She massages her fingers over Tyson’s scalp, smiling as Tyson makes soft, happy noises and her body relaxes. 

“That feels so good,” Tyson says, sighing happily. 

“Glad to hear it,” Nate says, continuing to massage Tys’s scalp and down her neck for a few more moments. 

“There,” Nate says, “Rinse that out and then step forward a little more so you’re head isn’t under the water and I can put conditioner in your hair.” 

Tyson obeys, without a word, and Nate massages the conditioner into her hair. She grabs the body wash then and pours some straight into her hands. It’s not the most effective washing strategy but it will be the most fun. 

She starts with Tyson’s shoulders, massaging them gently, pressing her thumbs into Tyson’s shoulder blades. Tyson moans and arches her back and Nate smiles and moves onto her arms. She trails her hands up and down them, getting them nice and soapy. Then she slips her hands under them, soaping up Tyson’s underarms and her sides. 

She’s tempted to move onto her boobs next, but doesn’t want to get distracted yet. So she rubs her hands over her back instead, soaping it up and pressing her fingers into any parts that feel a little tense. Tyson drops her head forward, moaning happily as she does it and Nate grins, pleased with herself. 

Then she does move on to her boobs. She reaches around, running her palms over them, getting them nice and soaped up. Tyson groans, letting her head lean back instead so that it drops against Nate’s shoulder. Nate pinches Tys’s nipples between her fingers, tugging at them and Tys says, “You really aren’t fair you know that?” 

Nate laughs softly and moves her hands down, soaping up Tyson’s stomach. Tyson hums happily and turns her head to the side, leaning forward so she can press kisses to Nate’s neck. 

“Don’t distract me,” Nate says. “This is serious business.” 

“Are you implying something with that?” 

“Yeah, that you usually stink,” Nate says, with a laugh. 

Tyson squawks, outraged, and says, “And here I was kissing you. See if I do that again.” 

Nate laughs, knowing Tyson won’t make good on her threat and runs her hand over Tyson’s mons, soaping it up. Then she backs up a step, puts more soap in her hands, and runs them over Tyson’s ass cheeks. She bends over next, soaping up Tyson’s legs, and feet and then she stands and says, “You can rinse off now.” 

Tyson follows directions, rinsing the conditioner out of her hair and the soap from her body and then she turns around and says, “Okay, your turn.” Nate steps under the water better, getting wet while Tyson puts shampoo in her hand and then Nate backs up so her head isn’t under the water anymore. 

“Do you need me to like stoop so you can reach my head?” 

“Oh my god, shut up, you’re literally only two inches taller than me,” Tyson says. “And if you don’t stop being mean, I will get out of this shower and make you finish by yourself.” 

Nate laughs and Tyson rolls her eyes and reaches up, massaging the shampoo into Nate’s hair. Nate groans, her eyes fluttering shut, and even though she can’t see her she knows Tyson is smirking at that reaction. It really does feel amazing though. Tyson’s fingers are like magic over her scalp, and her whole body is tingling. 

Tyson gets her hair shampooed up pretty quickly and then helps Nate rinse it out. She starts on conditioner next, consulting Nate about how much she should use before massaging it into Nate hair. 

Then she starts on cleaning off Nate’s body. Nate keeps her eyes closed, enjoying the different sensations of Tyson’s hands gliding over different parts of her body, soaping her up. It makes her feel so nice, and relaxed, and taken care of and this was really such a good idea. She’s glad Tyson suggested it. 

“All done,” Tyson says, after a few more minutes, and Nate opens her eyes and steps under the water to rinse off. 

“This was fun,” Nate says. “We should do this more often.” 

“I am definitely not opposed to that,” Tyson says, leaning forward so she can press a kiss to Nate’s lips before opening the curtain and stepping out of the shower. 

Nate finishes rinsing off and then follows her out. She takes the towel Tyson hands her gratefully and starts drying off her hair. And she kind of can’t keep her eyes off Tyson as they both finish drying themselves off. 

“Enjoying the view?” Tys asks eventually, smirk firmly planted on her face. 

“Actually, yeah,” Nate says, “I’m thinking about how much I want to get my hands on you. And eat you out.” 

“Oh, uh, wow,” Tyson stutters out. “Yeah, that’s uh, yeah.” 

Nate grins and after they both hang up their towels, she shoves Tyson up against the door, and then drops to her knees right there. She puts her hands on Tyson’s thighs, and then looks up at her. Tys’s cheeks are flushed, and she’s got her head dropped back against the door. 

“Is this okay?” Nate asks, running her nose lightly up Tyson’s thigh. 

“Yeah,” Tyson says. “God, please touch me.” 

Nate smiles, and presses a kiss against Tyson’s thigh. Then she presses her thumb against Tyson’s clit, rubbing small circles over it a few times. And when that gets a small, satisfied sounding sigh from Tyson, she kisses her way over to her slit, and then dips her tongue in. 

She wraps her hands around Tyson’s thighs, and Tyson buries her hands in Nate’s hair, holding her close. Nate keeps her tongue flat and loose, dragging it over her clit and moving it in circles. Tyson squeezes her thighs around Nate’s ears, and makes gaspy noises and all of this is so fucking hot that Nate just can’t wait. She has to get her fingers on herself. 

She drops one of her hands from Tyson’s thigh and gets it between her own legs. She runs her fingers lightly over her clit a couple of times, just to tease, and then she starts moving them in quick circles. She doesn’t even want to take her time. Partially because she’s already so worked up she just wants to get off as quick as possible and partially because she doesn’t want to lose her focus on Tyson. 

“God, are you touching yourself?” Tyson asks. “That’s so fucking hot. I can’t believe you like eating me out that much. I mean, don’t get me wrong I like eating you out too, but god, I don’t know I just never really expected anyone to have this much fun getting me off.” 

Tyson’s rambling and Nate really needs her to shut up before she gets distracted. So she takes her free hand and starts using it to finger Tys. And it gets the reaction Nate wants. Tyson groans and stops talking, grinding her hips down so that she moves against Nate’s mouth. 

Nate moves her fingers quicker over her own clit, and keeps her tongue moving against Tyson. She delights in the way soft little ohs keeping fall out of Tyson’s mouth. 

“I’m close,” Tyson says, burying her fingers in Nate’s hair like she just needs to hold on to something. 

“So am I,” Nate says and that apparently does it for Tyson because she moans and pushes Nate’s head away. 

Nate pulls away from Tyson, but keeps her fingers moving over her own clit. “I’m so close,” she says.

“God, you’re so hot,” Tyson says.

The praise pushes Nate closer to the edge, and her breathing turns heavy. She pushes her head against Tyson’s thigh just for some contact. And Tyson brushes her fingers lightly through Nate’s hair. 

It feels amazing and pushes Nate even closer to the edge and she only has to move her fingers for a few more seconds before she’s coming. 

She sits back on her thighs, trying to catch her breath. And Tyson looks down at her. “That was, uh, just wow,” Tyson says. Her cheeks are beautifully flushed and she’s still breathing a little heavy. 

“Here let me help you up,” Tys says after a couple more seconds. “That has to be hurting your knees.” And it really is so Nate nods, and holds her hands up, letting Tyson pull her to her feet. 

They head back out to the room and get dressed in silence. Nate pulls on a big t-shirt and some panties. And then sits down cross legged on her bed. Tyson sits down next to her wearing some shorts and an old t-shirt. 

“I can stay, right?” she asks. 

“Yeah, for sure,” Nate says. “You wanna fall asleep to something on the TV or would you rather silence?” 

“Turn something on if that’s okay with you. Can we keep the volume low though?” Tyson asks. 

Nate nods, and then channel surfs until she finds re-runs of _Golden Girls_. “Is this okay?” she asks. 

“Perfect,” Tyson says. 

They both crawl under the covers. And Nate faces away from Tyson. She wants to be the little spoon tonight and she’s hoping Tyson will get that without her having to say anything. And thankfully she does. She curls up behind Nate just a few seconds later, her arm resting over Nate’s hip. 

And Nate falls asleep to the low mumbling of the TV and the feeling of Tyson’s steady breathing against her neck. 

***

The rest of the road trip doesn’t go as well as that. They drop both of the games on it. And they had dropped the last home game before it so they’re really not feeling great. And the by the time they’re climbing on to the plane, Nate is just so so glad that it’s over and that they’re heading back home for a bit. 

Nate sits down in the aisle seat and Tyson squeezes past her to sit in the window seat next to her. They’re both quiet as everyone gets settled, but as the plane starts to taxi Tyson relaxes more next to her. Nate just sits there not really feeling like doing anything, hoping maybe she’ll be able to get some sleep. But Tyson fidgets next to her digging her headphones out of her bag. And once she gets them plugged in she taps Nate’s elbow with one. 

“Wanna listen?” she asks. 

Nate grins at her and nods, taking the headphone and putting it in her ear. Tyson opens Spotify and navigates to a playlist titled “Nate Dogg” which makes Nate feel very warm and happy especially when Tyson presses play and one of her favorite Drake songs comes on. 

Tyson lifts up the arm rest between them and nestles into Nate’s side, resting her head on Nate’s shoulder like she’s planning on going to sleep. And Nate is totally behind this idea so she leans her head over onto Tyson’s and closes her eyes too. 

***

When she wakes up a couple of hours later, it’s to an almost completely silent and dark plane. The only sound coming from the headphone in her ear and the tapping where Tyson is drumming her fingers against her thigh. 

Nate blinks more awake and then lifts her head up, which causes Tyson to lift hers up too and look over at Nate in panic. 

“I didn’t wake you did I?” she whispers, her eyes wide. 

“No,” Nate whispers back. “But what’s up?” 

Tyson sinks back in her seat, screwing her eyes shut and says, “You won’t judge me will you?” 

“Hey,” Nate says, “Of course not. Not over something that’s really bothering you.” 

“Okay,” Tyson says. “So, like, I was just….this isn’t going to be another terrible season, right? Like I know we’re still at the very beginning of the season and I’m overreacting to just a couple of losses. But, god, I can’t take another season like that one.”

“Hey, no,” Nate says. “We’re better than that now. That’s not going to happen. And if it does we’ll get through it together. Like we did last time. You aren’t alone in this.” 

“I know,” Tyson says. “It’s just….the awful things the media said. About this being specifically our fault. Too many girls on the team. Wasting their number one overall pick on a girl. Should they trade the girl who can’t play defense? Is her offensive prowess worth it? Do they have too many girls in the room for a healthy locker room culture? This wouldn’t happen if they had a man as their captain to take charge.” 

“Tyson,” Nate says, a bit of a whine creeping into her voice. “Why did you read that bullshit?” 

“My dad sent it to me. Evidence of why I should have picked a sport better suited for women.” 

“That’s bullshit. You know that’s bullshit. Look, I know how much you respect your dad, but you’ve gotta know that’s bullshit. Please tell me you know it’s bullshit.” 

“I know. I just...I don’t want to let them down.” 

Tyson’s voice is so quiet now Nate is having to strain to hear her and she replies back just as quietly, “Let who down?” 

“The little girls. The ones who want to be like us. The ones wearing our jerseys at meet and greets and in the crowds. The ones with the posters. The ones who tried this sport because they saw us playing it.” 

“Oh Tyson,” Nate says. “You have never let them down. Not once. Even when we lose it’s the teams fault not yours. You can’t control what the media says all you can control is what you do. And you are such a good role model to those girls. The way you train so hard and keep at it even through all the trade rumors and everything else that gets piled on you. I am so proud of you and I know they all are too.” 

Tyson grins, just this small little pleased looking thing. And then she shoves gently at Nate’s head, pushing her away, “God you’re so soft,” she says. “I can’t believe you.” 

Nate grins back and says, “Shut up. Go back to sleep.” 

Tyson keeps smiling as she leans back into Nate and rests her head on her shoulder again. And Nate follows suit, letting her head lean over against Tyson’s and closing her eyes again. 

***

The next time she wakes up the plane has landed and Tyson is shaking her thigh to get her attention. 

“Hey,” she says. “We’re home.” 

“Oh,” Nate says, blinking awake and gathering her things up. 

They pile off the plane with everyone else, and head together for Tyson’s car. 

“Can I come over,” Nate asks, as she slips into the passenger seat of Tyson’s car. 

“Yeah, of course,” Tyson answers. She starts the car and they pull out of the parking lot and head for Tyson’s house. 

When they get there they groggily pile out of the car and head inside. Nate dragging her luggage with her so she won’t have to borrow pajamas from Tyson. 

Nate follows Tyson inside and into her bedroom. Then as Tyson gets undressed and pulls on an old pair of boxers Nate digs around in her suitcase for something to wear to sleep. 

She eventually finds a short pair of cotton shorts and an old Mooseheads t-shirt. One she’s worn so much the collar is stretched out and it always falls off one of her shoulders. She gets undressed and then pulls those clothes on without any underwear or a bra and then climbs into bed behind Tyson. 

She cuddles in behind her, underneath the blanket and closes her eyes, ready to fall back asleep. 

Nate wakes up the next morning with a warm pool of arousal in her belly. Tyson is still asleep, her back pressed against Nate’s front and Nate presses a kiss to the back of Tyson’s neck and then to her shoulder. 

Tyson stirs in her arms as she continues pressing kisses to her back and Nate says, “Morning.” 

“Morning,” Tys says. “Do we have to get up yet?”

“Not quite,” Nate says, checking the clock. “So I was thinking,” she trails off there, moving her hand so that her fingers are resting over the edge of the boxers Tyson had worn to sleep. “Can I?” she asks, dipping her fingers under the waistband. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you want, yes,” Tys says. 

Nate presses another kiss to Tys’s neck, and slips her hand into Tys’s boxers. She gets her fingers on Tys’s clit, rubbing soft circles over it. Tys hums happily and presses herself more solidly back against Nate. 

“Mmm,” Tys hums. “This is a nice way to wake up.”

Nate huffs out a laugh against Tys’s neck, keeping her fingers moving over Tys’s clit. It’s a bit of an awkward angle but Tys seems to be enjoying it. She’s letting out soft little moans and her breathing is uneven. 

Nate keeps it up, pressing hot kisses against Tyson’s neck. “God, Nate you’ve gotten so good at this,” Tyson says, her words coming out choppy. 

“Thanks,” Nate says. “It’s because you’re so responsive. You’re so good at letting me know what feels good.” 

“Mm,” Tys says. “Well that feels good.” 

Nate speeds her fingers up a little, moving them in tight little circles. Tys bucks her hips a little, moaning happily. “I’m getting close,” she says. 

She’s so wet under Nate’s fingers that Nate almost wants to roll her over and go down on her but Tyson is so close she doesn’t want to throw her off. Tyson tilts her head back a little and Nate tugs at her earlobe and then presses a kiss behind it. 

“God,” Tys says. “I’m so so close.” 

Nate keeps moving her fingers just how she was and Tyson kind of stiffens against her, her breathing growing heavy. 

Then she lets out a loud moan and comes, rolling over to kiss Nate on the mouth. 

“That was so amazing,” Tyson says as she pulls away. Then she shoves Nate down against the bed and rolls over on top of her. She kisses down Nate’s chest and stomach, over her shirt. Then pulls her shorts off. She settles in between Nate’s legs and smiles up at her. 

“This okay?” she asks. 

“Yeah, yes, please,” Nate says. 

Tyson presses a kiss against her thigh, and then she presses another one against Nate’s core before licking out over her clit. 

Nate buries her hand in Tyson’s hair and holds her close, grinding up against her face. Tyson hums happily against her and the vibrations of it feel good against her. 

“God,” Nate says, scratching her fingers over Tys’s scalp. “That feels so fucking good.”

Tys rubs the top of her tongue back and forth over Nate’s clit a few times and then goes back to slow long licks. 

“Can you finger me?” Nate asks. “Please.”

Tys nods and then a few seconds later Nate feels a finger slip inside her. She bucks her hips up in response and Tys presses her finger in and out. Her fingers are thick and always feel so good inside Nate. Filling her up in ways Nate can never seem to achieve on her own. 

Tyson keeps moving her tongue and Nate is starting to get close. She keeps tugging at Tyson’s hair and scratching her fingers over Tyson’s scalp. Tyson hums happily when she does it and it feels so good against Nate that it’s getting her closer and closer. 

Tyson moves up to two fingers, pressing them gentle but quick in and out of Nate. It all feels so good and pleasure is cresting in Nate’s tummy. Nate lets her breathing go heavy and uneven and Tys focuses her tongue more on Nate’s clit in response. 

It’s only a couple more minutes after that when Nate comes, her back arching and a moan tumbling out of her mouth. 

Tys licks her through it until Nate squirms away and then Tys presses a kiss to her tummy and her chest before finally pressing one to her lips. 

“Good morning,” Nate says when Tyson pulls away. “That was very nice.” 

“Mm, it was,” Tyson agrees. 

“We have to get ready for practice now though,” Nate says. 

“Okay,” Tyson says. “You can use the guest bathroom. There should be everything you need in there.” 

“Sounds good,” Nate says 

They head their separate ways to get ready and after Nate’s done mostly everything she heads downstairs with a hairbrush and hair tie to find Tyson already sitting on the couch, ready to go. “Do you want me to braid your hair for you?” Tyson asks. 

“Yeah,” Nate says, “Thank you. That’d be nice. I’d offer to do yours for you but well.”

“Yeah, it’s a little short,” Tyson says, grinning as she runs her fingers through her short curls. 

Tyson sits down on the couch and Nate settles on the floor cross legged in front of her. She passes her hair brush and hair tie back over her shoulder. Tyson starts brushing through her hair and Nate relaxes into the feeling. She just brushed it before coming downstairs so Tyson isn’t pulling through many knots so it’s just soothing more than anything. 

She brushes through it a few times and then Nate feels Tyson’s fingers on her scalp instead. She runs her fingers through a couple of times and Nate lets her head tilt back a little so Tyson can reach better. 

Then, Tyson sections her hair off and starts braiding it, slow and careful. Nate lets her eyes flutter shut and just relaxes as Tyson gently tugs on her hair. That goes on for a few minutes and then Tyson taps her shoulder. 

“All done,” she says. 

Nate leans her head all the way back and opens her eyes, grinning up at Tyson. “Thanks,” she says. 

“Yeah, no problem,” Tyson says. 

Then Nate gets up and presses a kiss to Tyson’s cheek as she sits down next to her. “We have time for one episode of _Friends_ before we have to leave, I think.” 

“Sounds great to me,” Tyson says, grabbing the throw blanket off the back of Nate’s couch and wrapping up in it while Nate turns on the TV.

***

Their next home game goes absolutely fantastic. Nate’s line scores three goals. Mikko gets two and Nate gets the other. And on top of that Nate assists on a power play goal from Tyson. 

They win the game five to one and they’re feeling great about themselves when they head to their usual bar after it. 

It’s this trashy dive bar place that never cares that the vets provide the under 21 guys with alcohol all night long. And it’s always hot and crowded and they’re always able to just kind of disappear into that crowd without being bothered. Not that they get recognized all that often anyway, but it does happen occasionally, especially when they’re all in a group. 

They get a round of drinks and throw them back pretty quickly. 

“Nate, you had most points tonight so you have to get the next round of drinks,” Z insists, when they’re done. 

“That is very much not how it works,” Nate says, but she rolls her eyes and heads for the bar anyway. 

And she really is planning on getting drinks for everyone, but then she sees a girl. The girl is definitely hot. She’s short and chubby and she’s wearing a crop top, and Nate kind of never wants to look away from how cute her tummy is. She does though so she can take in how gorgeous the rest of her is. She’s also got short curly brown that’s kind of wavy and comes down to her chin except where part of it is buzzed off. And beautiful dark brown eyes that are bright and super expressive despite the nervous way she’s biting her lip.

She definitely gives off a bit of a gay vibe. Nate’s not sure if that’s an okay thing to think, but she thinks it’s probably fine since she is also a gay girl and definitely does not mean it as an insult. 

The girl looks over at her and Nate smiles, a little tentatively, and leans a bit closer. The girl smiles back and Nate takes that as a good sign, and says, “Can I buy you a drink?” 

The girl nods and says, “Yeah, just a soda though. I think I’ve had enough for tonight.” 

“Okay, yeah,” Nate says to the girl, and then she turns to the bartender and says, “Can I get two cokes?” 

The bartender nods and Nate hands over the money and waits for the drinks. When the bartender slides them over, Nate slides one to the girl and starts sipping on the other one herself. 

“So, what’s your name?” Nate asks. 

“Michelle,” she says, leaning closer so Nate can hear her over the loud thump of the music. “Yours?”

“Nate,” she replies and watches as the girls eyes go a little wide like she just realized who Nate is. 

“Oh my god,” she says. “My ex girlfriend would be so jealous.” 

Nate grins at the mention of an ex girlfriend and leans in even closer, “What about you. You’re not a hockey fan?” 

“I might have paid more attention to it if I had realized how hot you were,” Michelle says. 

She lets her hand drop down onto Nate’s thigh and Nate smirks a little, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks. “So what are you into then?” 

“Oh, you know,” she says, “Reading, dancing, making out with hot girls behind trashy dive bars.” 

“Oh, uh, wow,” Nate stutters out, taking another sip of her soda just so she has something to do with her hands. 

She licks her lips as she puts the cup down and Michelle tracks the motion with her eyes and says, “So, you down?” 

She looks over Michelle’s shoulder trying to seek out Tyson back in their group across the bar. She should probably let her know what’s going on since Tyson is supposed to be her ride and Nate doesn’t want her to think she’s left. But she can’t find her. Her eyes track around the entire bar until she finally spots Tyson ducking out the door. 

“Fuck,” Nate says. “Um, my friend just left and she’s supposed to be my ride home tonight so I’m gonna go see what’s going on with her. I’m worried something happened.” 

“Yeah, no, go, check on her. But also, um, here’s my number if you ever want it.” She digs around in her bag until she finds a pen and then quickly scribbles her number down on a napkin before passing it to Nate. 

“Yeah,” Nate says, smiling up at her, “I’ll give you a call.” 

Then she turns around, shoving through the crowded bar until she makes it through the front door. 

She does a quick scan of her surroundings and doesn’t see Tyson anywhere. So she pulls out her phone and calls her. 

It rings a couple of times and then Tyson answers with a terse, “Yeah?” 

“Um,” Nate says, her throat feeling kind of tight like she might cry even though she’s not sure what’s going on. “Where’d you go.” 

“Home, I thought you’d get a ride with that girl you were talking to,” Tyson says. 

“Did something happen?” Nate asks. 

“No, you just looked like you were having a good time. So, I thought I’d clear out.” 

“You were supposed to be my ride though,” Nate says, hating how small and quiet her voice sounds. 

“Listen, Nate, it’s not a big deal. I thought I was doing you a favor. If you’re not going home with her, just get an Uber or something. I have a headache. I have to go.” And then she hangs up. 

Nate drops her hand and looks down at her phone, feeling weird and restless and like she’s probably missing something. And then, not really knowing what else to do and not feeling like going back inside, she does order an Uber and go home. 

***

The next morning, Nate wakes up pissed. It was shitty for Tyson to just leave like that. Even if she thought Nate wanted her to she could have at least texted or something and asked instead of just leaving her there. 

So she gets out of bed, gets ready and heads over to Tyson’s house. 

She listens to her pre game pump up playlist on the way over to Tyson’s to try and psych herself up to confront her. Rapping along to the lyrics and dancing in her seat. And by the time she gets to Tyson’s she feels ready. 

She climbs out of her car as soon as she’s parked, and heads for the front door. She knocks, not really expecting Tyson to be up yet. But Tyson surprises her, pulling the door open after only a few moments. 

“What are you doing here this early?” She asks. “Did your girl leave already?” 

“What girl?” Nate asks. 

“The one you were flirting with,” Tys says. Her body is tense and she sounds annoyed for reasons Nate can’t even begin to fathom. 

“Why are you so mad at me for flirting with someone?” Nate asks. “I didn’t even go home with her. I left her to go check on you who had left me like a complete dickbag.” 

“I didn’t want to stand around and watch you flirt with her and feel like an idiot,” Tyson says. 

“Why would that make you feel like an idiot?” Nate asks. “I only flirted with her because I was feeling confident after all the stuff we’ve been doing.” 

“Great,” Tyson says. “That makes me feel really fucking fantastic. I’m so glad I helped you with that. But I thought you liked me,” Tyson says. 

“Of course, I like you,” Nate says, reaching for Tyson’s hand and flinching when she jerks it away. “You’re my best friend.” 

Tyson scoffs and says, “No, I thought you _liked_ me. Like I thought at some point that our friends with benefits thing turned into something else. God, I’ve had this huge stupid thing for you forever. And then you wanted me to help you by having sex with you and I did it, hoping maybe if I were good enough you’d want to be with me for real. And then you started acting like my girlfriend. Like cuddling and holding my hand and everything and I just thought we weren’t going to talk about it. That it had just naturally evolved. But I guess I’m just a fucking moron.” 

“Oh,” Nate says. She feels lightheaded trying to keep up with all of that and take it all in. “You’re not a moron,” she says, because she needs Tyson to know that much at least. 

“That’s all you have to say?” Tyson asks. 

“I just...I don’t even know...This is all so much. Just like, give me a second.” 

“Please just leave. I’m not mad at you. Not really. But I just need a little space, okay?” 

Nate can feel tears pricking at her eyes, and she doesn’t want to leave, not with things like this. But she doesn’t want to hurt Tyson more either. So she nods, and feels her heart constrict when Tyson closes her eyes like she might be about to cry too. She’s torn for a second between reaching out to comfort her best friend and giving her what she wants. 

Ultimately she decides giving Tyson what she wants is best. She does reach out and squeeze Tyson’s hand, but after she drops it she makes herself turn around and leave without looking back. 

***

Nate doesn’t even think before driving straight to Gabe’s after she gets back in her car. Tyson is the person she usually goes to when she’s upset, but that’s clearly not an option right now. And Gabe has her life so together and is good at emotions and she’s the captain for a reason. So, yeah, Nate just shows up over there. 

She’s kind of afraid Gabe isn’t home when she stands there for a few moments without anyone answering the door. But then thankfully Gabe does. “Hey, sorry,” she says. “I wasn’t expecting you.” 

“Yeah, sorry,” Nate says. “I just. Um. Well.” 

“Come in,” Gabe says, opening the door wider. Nate steps inside and Gabe shuts the door. “Follow me,” Gabe says, and she turns and starts walking. 

Nate follows her through the living room and into the kitchen. “Sit,” Gabe says, pointing at one of the stools at her bar. 

Nate obeys and Gabe digs around in the freezer for a bit. She eventually pulls out a carton of chocolate ice cream and then grabs two spoons out of the drawer. She stands across the bar from Nate and puts the ice cream in the center. 

She hands a spoon to Nate and keeps one for herself and then she says, “Okay, so what’s up?” 

“Okay, so Tyson and I had been hooking up, right? Like a friends with benefits kind of thing.”

“Okay that’s stupid considering you’re both in love with each other, but go on.” 

“No, we’re not. That’s the problem. Tyson told me today she likes me, you know, like that. But I don’t have those feelings for her.” 

Gabe raises one eyebrow and takes another bite of ice cream. 

“I mean, I love her, obviously. She’s my best friend. And she’s so funny and so passionate and so incredibly idiotic in such an endearing way and I care about her so so much.” 

Gabe’s other eyebrow goes up at that and Nate fiddles with the ice cream, just kind of scraping at it with her spoon. “Oh wow,” she says after a minute. “Am I in love with Tyson?” 

“Well,” Gabe says, “Only you can answer that but signs point to yes.” 

“But,” Nate says, shoving some ice cream in her mouth and speaking again before she swallows it. “How have I, like, never even noticed.” 

“Because she’s your best friend. And being a lesbian or any girl who likes girls can be confusing and frustrating. And because your feelings probably did start out as friend ones and just transform over time without you even noticing. But think about it. Do you really feel the same way about Tyson that you feel about your other friends? Like, why are you friends with benefits?” 

“Because I was tired of being a virgin,” Nate says. 

“Okay, but why did you go to Tyson? Why not me?” 

“I mean, no offense, you’re super hot and everything but it would have felt weird to ask you.” 

“Uh huh,” Gabe says. “And you like having sex with her I assume. Can you imagine romance stuff with her? Like going on dates? Living together? Maybe getting married?” 

Nate takes a moment to think about all of that. And honestly? Yeah she can. And it makes her feel kind of amazing to imagine. 

Nate grins without even meaning to and shoves another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth to disguise it. 

Gabe grins back at her though. And says, “You love her, don’t you?” 

“Maybe,” Nate says, talking around the spoon still in her mouth. 

“So, then go get the girl,” Gabe says. And then she takes her ice cream and walks away. 

“Rude,” Nate says. But Gabe does have a point. So Nate takes a few minutes to gather herself and her thoughts and then she gets up. She’s going back to Tyson’s but she has a stop to make on the way. 

***

She shows up at Tyson’s door half an hour later, and doesn’t bother knocking because she knows Tyson won’t answer. Instead she holds the Blizzard she brought with her in one hand and pulls out her phone with the other. 

“Yo, let me in,” she sends. Then, “We need to talk. I brought you a blizzard.” 

Tyson sends back, “Chocolate chip cookie dough?” faster than Nate was expecting. 

Nate grins stupidly at her phone, and sends back, “Duh. With extra cookie dough.” Then she slips her phone back in her pocket and waits. 

It only takes a few minutes for Tyson to pull the door open a crack and peer out. Her eyes are red and puffy like she’s been crying and it makes Nate’s heart actually ache to see. 

“Hand over the blizzard,” Tyson says, not opening the door any farther. 

“Are you going to let me in if I do?” Nate asks. “I really really need to talk to you.” 

“I guess,” Tyson says, shrugging. “We do need to have a conversation about this eventually. That’s the mature thing to do, right? It’s probably what Gabe would do.” Her face scrunches up on the last part like she’s mortified to be doing something Gabe would approve of and it makes Nate smile. 

She can’t believe she hadn’t noticed how adorable she finds everything Tyson does before today. 

“Yeah,” Nate says. And then she hands over the Blizzard. Tyson takes it and walks away from the door without opening it any wider. She also doesn’t slam it though so Nate counts it as a win and goes ahead and pushes it open, heading inside. She heads for the living room and finds Tyson curled up on the couch, cocooned in a blanket and already shoveling the blizzard down. 

Nate sits down beside her. Not as close as she usually would, but not too far away either. And Tyson studiously avoids her gaze. 

Nate lets her eat for a second, but eventually Tyson says, “Okay, so, go ahead. Let me down easy or whatever it is you came here to do.” 

“Okay,” Nate says. “So, here’s the thing. When I left here I went to Gabe’s house. And, um, well, I don’t know how to say this really so I guess I’m just going to say it. She kind of made me realize that I’m in love with you.” 

Tyson snorts, which isn’t exactly the reaction Nate was hoping for or expecting. And it kind of makes her afraid that the whole thing earlier was just a joke. And she’s kind of starting to debate getting up and running away and maybe moving and changing her name or something when Tyson says, “Okay sure. Yeah. Right. Look. Nate, you don’t have to pretend to like me more than you do just because you feel bad. It’s whatever. I’ll get over you eventually.” 

“Tyson,” Nate says. “I’m not pretending. I swear I wouldn’t do that to you. It would just hurt us both more in the long run. I just really didn’t realize until today.” 

Tyson looks over at her. Her eyes wide and her spoon dangling loosely in her hand and says, “Promise you’re serious?” 

“I promise,” she says. 

“What the fuck,” Tyson says. “Then why are you all the way over there? Oh my god, come kiss me.” 

And then she reaches out and grabs Nate’s shirt and tugs her over into Tyson’s lap. Nate’s pretty sure she dropped the Blizzard somewhere in the process. Which Tyson is sure to be upset about when she realizes but right now Nate just really wants to kiss her. And she can. So she does. 

She climbs more securely into Tyson’s lap, and she leans her head down and kisses her, soft and sweet. Tyson’s lips are cold and taste like ice cream and Nate honestly can’t imagine anything more perfect. Nate was so so stupid for not realizing all of this sooner and she owes Gabe so much. 

She pulls back and grins at Tyson, who smiles at her for a second before frowning. “I can’t believe I dropped my ice cream,” she says. “Like no offence kissing you is very nice but I couldn’t have taken two seconds to set it down somewhere instead of just dropping it on the couch like a fool?” 

Nate laughs and climbs off of her and says, “Let’s clean it up and then I’ll take you to Dairy Queen. We can split something. It’ll be all disgustingly cute and romantic and we can post it on Instagram and the guys can give us shit for it. It’ll be great.” 

Tyson laughs and says, “Okay, but I’m not sharing.” 

“Fine,” Nate concedes. “But I stand by the rest of that.” 

**

[Instagram post by **mackinnon29**. It’s a picture of two Blizzards and Tyson. Tyson is smiling around her spoon at the camera as she takes a bite.] 

**mackinnon29:** Is there anything better than getting ice cream with your #galpal?  
coloradoavalanche, kerfy14, jtcompher and 15,987 others like this post  
_view all comments_  
**josty17:** Cute  
**bighorny:** not that i’m surprised at all, but i think barrie could do with a little more training and a little less ice cream. can’t believe they haven’t traded her yet

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter [@overturnedgoal](http://twitter.com/overturnedgoal).


End file.
